


Just PPPurfect.

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter's Witching Adventure. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Cats Avengers, Crossdressing, Feminine Peter Parker, Flash is a moron, Flash is the worst Superhero, Goth Peter Parker, Loki Wanda and Peter are magical sibings, Lucifer and Loki should never meet, M/M, Peter dating Lucifer, Peter still don't take no shit, Protective Lucifer, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), The Avengers and the Guardians really hate Flash., Witch Peter Parker, he turn the avengers into cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Flash broke into Doctor Stranges room and use his spell book to make him irresistible to women but screw up and Turn the avengers into cats.
Relationships: Loki & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Peter's Witching Adventure. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026094
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Flash is a dumbass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cat-Tastrophy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498654) by [marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia/pseuds/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia). 



“You know you have to come with me, you know Lucy.” Peter said, riding the car with his boyfriend Lucifer. Yep Peter dating the devil. How? It started when MJ convince to go with her to a club in L.A. she wanted him to start dating to find someone. Peter used to have a boyfriend named Harry osborn but they broke when he got him cheating from a picture sent by a friend. Pete refused at first but sadly he was outnumbered by May and MJ double teaming him. So he and MJ teleported to L.A. and went to a club called Lux. When he met Lucifer he was also suffering from a break up. So they talked and one thing led to another. Peter wake up next to Lucifer on his bed. 

“One don’t call me Lucy, It's bad enough Gabriel does that now you. And can a loving boyfriend drive his girlfriend to work.” Lucifer smirked at an annoyed Peter.

“You are so lucky I love or otherwise I’ll curse so bad for calling me your girlfriend.” Peter said, making Lucifer laugh.”Yeah keep laughing asshole.”

“Huh, anyway love why are we going to your job anyway?”

“Don’t know, Wanda texted me saying the an emergency and she need magical knowledge.”

“Magical Knowledge? Wanda said that?” Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“Yeah, it did sound weird when you say it.” Peter said.

“Because it does, are you sure Wanda sent that?’ Lucifer asked worried something might happen to Peter.

“Well there one way we can find out.” Peter said. As they made it to the building. Lucifer and Peter got out of the car then walked into the building. They got on the elevator.

“Oh yeah, are you going to introduce me to Loki?” Lucifer asked. 

“Oh hell no. If you and Loki meet and team up. Then I’m moving to a new dimension.” Peter said. The door opened.

“Oh come on love it won’t be that bad.” Lucifer said. Walking out they would continue if not hearing a meow sound. Lucifer and Peter looked and saw a bunch of cats. All dress as the avengers.

“What” Lucifer said

“The” Peter said

“Fuck” They both. One of them dressed as Captain america hissed. “Did that cat hissed at me.” Lucifer said,

“Lucifer, please focus.” Peter said. One cat wearing a red jacket ran up to Peter and paws at his leg. Peter picked up the cat and looked at it closely “Wanda?” the cat nodded. “What?” Lucifer asked, walking closely 

“Lucifer this is Wanda”

“Last time I checked, Wanda was a human who was dating a robot. Who you ship as WandaVision.” Lucifer said, Peter blush and hit Lucifer for that saying that. “Hey watch the merchandise.”

“Fuck the merchandise.”

“You already did.” Lucifer smirked. Peter sended him a hex.

“Wanda what happened?” Peter asked.

“Are you seriously asking a cat.” Lucifer said, scratching Loki who was on his lap.

“She is still a telepath Lucifer. I taught to tell me things with her mind.” Peter said, making all the cats look at Wanda, smile smugly at them. “Now what happened.”

“Yeah, tell witchy mama what happened.” Lucifer added.

“I’m going to kill maze for that nickname.” Peter said, blushing.

“ _I don’t know, one thing we were all sitting down watching a movie. Then next thing I know we’re all cats and also who’s he? And why are you calling him lucifer?”_ Wanda said with her mind.

“So what did she say?” Lucifer asked

“Well for one thing, she has no idea what happened. I think someone did a spell on them.”

“What dumbass would turn the Avengers into cats?” Lucifer asked. Flash walked in with a spellbook in his hand. Peter and Lucifer looked at each other then nodded. “Flash” they both said. Peter set Wanda down and she went Vision. Lucifer did the same but Loki followed them.

“Alright dumbass, what did you do this time?” Peter asked,

“It was an accident and who is he?” Flash asked pointing at Lucifer.

“This is my Boyfriend Lucifer.” 

“Why is he named after the devil.”

“Because he is the devil.” Peter said, annoyed. On que Lucifer showed everyone his true form. Which scared the living hell out of everyone.

“Hhh.hhhow are you?”

“Let's just say he is good in bed.” Peter said bluntly.

“ _Blackmailed”_ Wanda said,

“Quiet you.” Peter said to Wanda. “Now tell us what happened.”

“Or what?” Flash said, with false Bravering.

“Or I show you what hell really likes Boy.” Lucifer flashes his eyes at him.

“Well when put it like that.

“Good boy” they both said.

**Please comment and Kudos**


	2. Yep. Flash is a complete Moron

Lucifer and Peter are sitting down, looking at this.. This moron. They just heard Flash’s stupid plan. What happened was Flash got this idea to sneak into Dr.strange room to steal his spellbook and look for a love spell or a spell to make him irresistible to women but the asshole messed up and now he so how to turn the avengers into cats. The cat avengers except tony are right now hissing at flash ready to pounce.

“Wow, Peter darling. When you said flash is moro I didn’t think you meant this way.” Lucifer commented.

“Trust me luc he worst.” Peter said, rubbing his and petting wanda. “Ok we need to find out. What that spell is and changes the avengers back to normal.”

“And make me irresistible.” Flash said.

“Or I can drag you to hell and have your soul tortured,” Lucifer said, with a sick smile to Flash, who paled.

“No, then shut the fuck up Flash.” Steve meow **(AN: we all know what he is saying)** “Steve hushed, I’m sorry but I’m frustrated with this asshole.” The cats nodded. Peter went to find the book, Lucifer is stuck looking after the cats, who all look at him curious, Lucifer sees the curious looks.

“Hey love.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there a spell to at least make them talk?” Lucifer asked. The cats perked up.

“Yeah, give me a sec.” Peter walked over and did chants. Now the cats can speak. “Ok give it a try guys.”

“Flash, I'm going to rip your balls off.” Wanda said. “Hey I can talk thank peter.” he smiled at him.

“Ok, now we can talk. Flash you are going to get punished. After Peter changed us back you Wanda and Natasha sparring partner for two months.`` Both girls smile evilly at a paling Flash.

“Come on, steve.” Flash tried to bargain.

“Well either them or me.” Lucifer said, smiling darkly. 

“Them, differently them.” Flash said, getting away from Lucifer.

“Are you really the devil?” Tony asked, not believing him of Peter.

“Well of course I am anthony.” Lucifer said. “Did i or did not show my face.”

“So if you’re real then.” Steve starts.

“Yes, heaven and god is real.” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes. He remembers the time he introduced Peter to his family they almost embarrassed the hell out of him. Hell he almost fought Gabriel for trying to flirt with Peter. God approve of his relationship with Peter which shocks Lucifer.

“Oh, how interesting.” Loki said. “I’m Loki, god of mischief.”

“Oh you’re the one that Peter tried to separate with me. He said something that will cause chaos or something.” Lucifer air quote.

“Hey, I’m just saving humanity’s sanity if two join forces.” Peter said, as he came back with the book. Taking off his heel and putting his legs on Lucifer, knowing what he wanted, he started to massage his feets.

“Hey sweetie, have you found anything?” Lucifer asked, rubbing Peter’s feets.”

“Nope, can’t even open the fucking thing.” Peter turns to Dr.Strange.” Doc your book now decided to be an asshole. I mean now it decides to not let anyone to use it.”

“Well, that's because it's sleeping.” Doc explained.

“What, is it sentimental?”

“Yes, When Flash he must use all of the book energy. Because he is not magical like you and I.” Doc said, looking at the book what seemed to be snoring.

“Great so how long does it take to wake?”

“About a week or two.” Doc said,sadly. The cats glaring Flash. So pissed they jump on him and started to scratch him everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. 

“Help someone, Help I think Wanda or Natashe are trying to rip my nuts off.” Flash Pled.

Peter and Lucifer looked at each other then shrugged. Lucifer picks Peter and heads to the room.

“Good night, Flash.” They both said. Leaving Flash in the hands of some pissed off Avengers.

**Please comment and Kudos**


	3. Meeting maze and Flash went to Hell

Peter got up and headed to the kitchen. Peter is still can’t believe Flash was so stupid to mess with magic. Peter shook his head, he greeted the cats.

“Hey guys want breakfast. Don’t worry I have used my magic to make it look like cat food but taste like regular food.” The cats rams to the kitchen. Peter shook his head, laughing at the cats. Peter went back to the kitchen. He started singing while cooking him and Lucifer breakfast. Lucifer came from behind and sang along to a song from their family movie.

(AN: **Peter is Bold** _Lucifer is Italic)_

_ “ _ **_Oh_ **

**_La-la-la-la_ **

**_Oh_ **

**_Yeah_ **

_ I know it might be crazy _

_ But did you hear the story? _

**_I think I heard it vaguely_ **

_ A girl and a zombie _

**_Oh, tell me more, boy_ **

**_Sounds like a fantasy_ **

_ Oh, what could go so wrong _

_ With a girl and a zombie _

_ You're from the perfect paradise _

_ And I'm living on the darker side _

**_Ooh, I've got a feeling_ **

**_If you get to know me_ **

_ Right from the start you caught my eye _

_ And something inside me came to life _

**_Ooh, I've got a feeling_ **

_ If you get to know me _

_ Someday _

**_This could be, this could be ordinary_ **

_ Someday _

**_Could we be something extraordinary?_ **

_ You and me side by side (yeah, yeah) _

_ Out in the broad daylight _

_ If they laugh, we'll say _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ We're gonna be someday (Someday, someday) _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ Girl, you look delicious _

_ Oh, I mean gorgeous _

**_Well, now you're getting fearless_ **

**_No, I'm just rooting for us_ **

**_If different was a super power_ **

**_We'd be so flawless_ **

_ Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours _

_ I'm rooting for us _

_ Two lonely hearts meet in the dark _

_ Imagine it now they start a spark _

**_You got my attention_ **

**_What happens next, then?_ **

_ Movies and long walks in the park _

_ Hanging out anywhere we want _

**_I like the way you're thinking_ **

**_I can almost see it_ **

_ Someday _

_ This could be, this could be ordinary _

_ Someday _

_ Could we be something extraordinary? _

_ You and me side by side (Yeah, yeah) _

Out in the broad daylight

If they laugh, we'll say

We're gonna be someday

**Someday, someday**

**_So let them talk if they wanna (If they wanna, if they wanna)_ **

**_Let them talk if they're gonna_ **

**_We're gonna do what we wanna_ **

**_Let them talk, let them talk_ **

**_If they wanna, they wanna_ **

_ Someday (Someday) _

**_This could be, this could be ordinary_ **

Someday (Someday)

**_Could we be something extraordinary?_ **

_ You and me side by side _

_ Out in the broad daylight _

_ If they laugh, we'll say _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ Someday, someday _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ Someday, someday _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ Someday, someday _

_ We're gonna be someday _

_ Someday, someday _

_ We're gonna be someday _

“Well that was too cute.” Wanda said. Peter blushed and Lucifer laughed. “Vision, we need to be like them.” she said to Vision, who looked confused.

“Oh little witch, there no one can be like me and witchy mama over there.” Lucifer said. Making Peter hit him with a hex. Flash came into the kitchen with coffee he gave one to Peter and to Lucifer. Peter notices Flash looking at Lucifer, who was about to drink his coffee. Peter uses his magic and notices their poison in his drink.

“ _ Hey luce” _

_ “What?” _

_ “There poison in both our drink” _

_ “Really now look someone in trouble.” _

_ “Wanna fuck with him.” _

_ “Sure.” _

Lucifer started to fake coughing. The cats notice and Peter fake panicking.

“Lucifer, honey what the matter?” Peter asked, Lucifer couldn’t talk so he fake his last breath then passed out. “Lucifer, Lucifer please wake up.” Peter fake his tears.

“Ha, I did it, I killed the devil. And he was so tupid to drink the poison.” Flash bragged. The cats look at him in disgusts.

“Nic job kid, you killed a great evil in the world.” Tony said. But regret when he is being glared at.

“Flash, how could you do this?” Peter said, wiping his face. Wanda and Natasha comfort peter.”

“I did it because freak like you penis. Deverse to die.” Flash sneered.

“No dumbass, I mean how could you think that you kill the devil with poison.” Peter started to laughs when Lucifer got up and shocked everyone. 

“Oh shit.” Flash mutters, as he realizes he screwed up.

“Oh shit is right you little bastard.” Lucifer then opened a portal to hell and Flash fell in. Peter looked at him disapprovely but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

“Now why did you gone and do that? You know the rules Lucy.”

“First, don’t call me lucy and second, the little bastard deserves it. For disrespecting you.” Lucifer took another sip of the poison coffee then spit it out. “And he got me the wrong coffee.”

“Lucifer that my coffee.” Peter laughed. Lucifer looks down and realizes he drank the one. “And you can call me Witchy Mama but I can’t call you Lucy. Now how is that fair.”

“Hey it's bad enough, Gabriel I don’t need my boyfriend calling me that.” Lucifer gave one arm hug to peter. Peter playfully shovels him away.

“Get Flash back so we can leave and see if I can find another way to change the avengers back.” Lucifer huffed then summoned Flash back.

“What the hell, you fucking freaks.” Flash sneered then Loki, Natasha and Wanda attacked Flash. “Ahhh my eyes...Please not the balls again.”

“Yes, go girls aim for the nuts.” Lucifer cheered. Peter went back to his room to got dress.

**Timeskip.**

****

Lucifer dropped Peter off to his house because he has a case to work.

“Ok guys, this is my place.” Peter said, as he carried the cats in a box. Peter knocks on the door. And out open a tan skinned woman. “Maze, how life.”

“Hey Witchy mama.” Peter scowled, while Wanda snickered. “What with the cats.”

“Long story short these are the avengers.”

“Last time I checked they were supposed to be human.”

“They got turned into cats by a dumbass.” Peter said.

“Language,” Cap said. Maze raised a brow.

“Don’t ask, so wanna help?” 

“Sure. Got tired of torturing souls.” Maze said darkly.

**Please comment and kudos**


End file.
